Mercy
by Royal Detective
Summary: "Set after :Day of the Sorcerers and Dedicated to AquaTurqoise" After trying and failing to take over Enchancia, having Wormwood spilling his secret to Sofia and almost losing his job Cedric never thought he would be given the second chance by the royal family but mostly Sofia. Why would she do such a thing? That was something only she could answer.


_**A/N:**_ This story is dedicated to AquaTurqoise as a thanks for doing my requested story "Discovered" Which I really enjoyed! Hope you enjoy!

 _ **Sofia the First: Mercy**_

"Of all the things you let the princess stop you at...taking over Enchincia HAD to be one of them!" Wormwood yelled as they entered back in the Workshop after the fiasco with Grimtrix and the magic show they put on. "This had been your dream ever since childhood and now you are going to throw it all away all because of some princess!"

The bird flew to his perch and looked back at his master. "I kept telling you to zap her with the medusa stone but no you let her stop you. Now that you got the king's and the other royal's forgiveness at a second chance you tell them that you will throw away a dream you worked so hard to accomplish! Honestly Cedric, you gone too soft for the princess so soft in fact that you let her STOP YOU!"

"Enough Wormy, I realized what I've done! I am shocked myself at everything that has happened." The dark-haired, down sorcerer walked to the nearby window and looked out at the sun that was setting. If he had accomplished his goal today dark clouds would have loomed over the sky and rain would have poured down hard but instead the sun stayed that day shining brightly on Enchicia's purple Pegasus flag instead of a raven dark-colored flag.

A smile graced his face for a second then it disappeared as though it hadn't been there at all. "I very well realize that I let her Wormy but for some reason something was telling me that I shouldn't zap her. I know the spell would only freeze her like the rest of the royal family but that something didn't stop me from shooting magic at the others. Why her?"

"Because you cared for her and she on the other hand was nice to you," The raven stated flatly. "I don't think you could get anymore clear than that."

"True..." A sigh escaped his lips like it had a few hours ago. " She did everything she could to help me prove to others that I was a great sorcerer but now after what I've done today does she even deserve a friend like me?"

A lot of emotion poured into not only that sentance but his expression as well. "Why would she forgive me after everything you spilled to her, Wormy? Why does she continue to forgive others when those out there don't deserve her kindness. One day they could take advantage of that and she wouldn't even know it."

"Well, for once you point out a flaw in the goody, goody princess' kind nature."

"I mean it Wormy," Cedric said sternly at his pet as though the bird were taking his statement as a joke. "I expected the punishment King Roland was going to give me and you. I was prepared to be banished from the home I grew up in and yet she saves me again. I don't deserve such kindness from that girl. She doesn't deserve a friend who would betray her. Why did she do such a thing?"

He leaned his head against the window and whispered "Why did you do such a thing?" but then a familiar voice came out of nowhere.

 _"Mercy."_

Quickly, Cedric and Wormwood turned to look at the door and there stood Princess Sofia..the girl that saved both the sorcerer and raven from a fate they should have gotten.

"How much did you over hear princess?" Cedric asked sternly. He did't like it when someone popped in unanounced...including her. It had been bad enough she did it in the past but now...did she really need to sneak in like this?

"I heard enough. I came up here cause I needed to talk to you but as I heard you and Wormwood...well, I just had to answer your question." Sofia answered, her face somewhat sad and heart-broken at what she had heard him say about himself.

"And your answer?"

"Mercy."

Cedric looked quizzically at her. "Mercy?"

"Yes, after you froze my family with the medusa stone I was afraid you were gonna use it on me as well-"

"Which he should have done." Wormwood interuptted.

"But you didn't, you spared me...gave me mercy. It was then after you were taken to the dungeon and saving us from Grimtrix did I decide I would return the favor to a friend who really needed it." A smile formed on her face. "You really deserved it . You proved to me that you were truly sorry and I really think you earned it."

"Sofia, I don't know why but for some reason I am glad I didn't zap you.I am sorry for what I did."

"No..."Wormwood whispered "Don't apologize!"

"It's okay Mr. Cedric, all is forgiven but..." a uncertain expresion formed on her face. "Will you..."

A smile formed on his face as he bent down to her level and answered "No, I shall NEVER turn on you again cause as I said before I am in forever in your debt." taking her hand and covering it with his a idea came to his mind. "And just to make sure I will honor that..."

After a cloud of magic disappeared and a little object appeared in the girl's hand, making her gasp. "An emerald...why?" She asked.

"Because as you know the emerald is a precious gem just like our friendship so if you and I forget that we need only to look at this."

Before he could expect it Sofia hugged him and said "Thanks Mr. Cedric, I am sure to never forget."

"And neither shall I." Cedric returned the hug but was sadly the hug was cut short by Wormwood.

"NOOOOO! How can you make such a promise Cedric, we had a plan! You promised yourself you would snatch her amulet and take over the kingdom!"

"Which Sofia broke for me..." Cedric said getting up and walked over to his pet. "And I just made a new one which means there will be no more evil schemes to take the kingdom so you better get use to some new changes Wormwood cause I am defiantly NOT going back." A smirk appeared on his face as he pulled out his wand "Unless you want me to send you back to the dungeon we were just in a few hours ago?"

"Fine, I'll try to get use to this new plan of yours." Wormwood mumbled even though he hated it.

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope this was good and heart-warming since I feel like this should happen after "Day of the Sorcerers" Please Review!


End file.
